This is Not Happening
by readlesswritemore
Summary: After getting away from a hexenbiest during a case Hank Comes across two boys fighting in the forest. Two boys who look a lot like Nick and Monroe, who got separated from Hank earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I need reviews but here's my first chapter. Review on whether I should continue or not. Going to be some swearing.**

Hank's mind was going crazy as he ran. Why was it always Wesen!? Why not once could they just once have a good old-fashioned homicide where one human killed another and all the witnesses were just plain old human beings?

In all fairness the day had started out very normal, he had gotten up, chugged the giant coffee he called breakfast, and caught a ride into work with Nick. They had spent the morning doing paperwork on their cases, but then they had caught a case. And before Hank knew it, he was here. Running through the woods alone, having gotten separated from Nick (and Monroe), and trying to not get killed by one very angry Hexenbiest. Hank slowed down as his chest heaved; he was not cut out to be running around like a crazy person with a Blutbad and a Grimm. He was a normal human being and all this was not good for his health.

Hank came to a complete stop and looked around he was pretty sure he had lost the hexenbiest, now he just had to find his young wayward partner. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Nick's number. The phone didn't even ring just went straight to voicemail. That could mean witch caught him.

"Dammit, man," Hank muttered, wondering what to do now. He dialed Monroe's number, straight to voicemail. Sighing, Hank drew his gun and carefully proceeded through the forest keeping his eyes and ears open for any sign or Nick or Monroe.

 **Meanwhile in another part of the forest…**

Two fifteen year old boys were engaged in a vicious fight.

"What are you?! You look like killer to me!" shouted the smaller boy as he attempted to punch the other in the face. The other tried to dodge the blow and throw his own blow but ended up getting grazed across the face.

"Me? _You're_ a Grimm! You're the killer here!" yelled back the taller of the two boys. Their fight quickly dissolved into a wrestling match. They were quite a sight, both were dressed in jeans, the smaller boy wore a dark t-shirt and a hoodie with his while the other wore a long sleeve white t-shirt and plain brown jacket. They were giving it their best try to beat the other but the two boys were evenly matched for strength and skill. They were both bruised, bloody, and covered from head to toe in mud when Hank found them.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he pulled the two boys apart.

"You two want to tell me what's going on here?" he demanded sternly, putting on his best cop face and showing them his badge.

"He's a monster!" yelled the smaller boy, pointing.

"A Grimm?" asked Hank, looking closely at the smaller boy, seeing his messy black hair and big blue eyes for the first time. He closely studied the boy's features before he looked at the other boy for minute, studying him as he had the first.

"Nick? Monroe?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" asked both boys together.

Hank started laughing at the sight of Nick and Monroe reduced to fifteen year olds.

 **Reactions will be next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here goes nothing**

Hank was definitely not laughing when he pulled up in front of the precinct an hour later. He had both boys in the back of his car, handcuffed. Nick had protested loudly when Hank handcuffed him with the very pair of handcuffs Nick hadn't realized he had until Hank had taken them from him. Monroe had started laughing; right up until Hank had handcuffed him too. Then Nick had laughed at Monroe, who promptly tried to kick Nick. Then, Hank had grabbed both boys by their collars and hauled them to his car and put them in the backseat together. They had, of course, tried to continue their fight until Hank told them he would shoot the next kid who tried to in any way harm the other. That had bought about two minutes of blessed silence before they had begun yelling at Hank and protesting having to sit so close to 'a monster'. Hank was torn between wanting to strangle the pair of them and wondering if they had both been such brats when they were actually teenagers.

He hauled both boys out of the car and threw them a threatening glare to keep them quiet before leading them inside. Hank had been hoping to make it to the captain's office without being asked about the boys or where Nick was. Hank knew today wasn't his day.

"Hey, Hank, what've you got there?" asked a detective indicating the teenage Nick and Monroe, "and where's Nick?"

"They're complicated. I need to take them to the captain. Nick went home, not feeling well," Hank lied as fast as he could think it up.

"But Nick is my-"Nick began before Hank clapped a hand over his mouth. The other detective looked confused but didn't challenge Hank as he half-dragged the boys to Renard's office.

"Hank, where's Burkhardt and who the hell are they?" asked Renard as Hank came in.

Deciding to answer both questions at once, Hank looked at Nick and Monroe, "Tell him your names."

"Nick Burkhardt," answered Nick, a little wary of the very tall man in front of him.

"Monroe James," muttered Monroe. **(A/N I made up a random last name for Monroe)**

"You're kidding right?" asked Renard raising his eyebrows.

"Man, do I wish, Nick and me –whoa!" Nick had chosen that moment to try to attack Monroe again.

Renard easily grabbed and restrained the dark-haired teenager. Nick fought Renard's hold for all he was worth but the small and skinny teenager was no match for a tall and strong full-grown man.

"Let me go!" Nick yelled.

Instead of responding, Sean used one hand to restrain Nick and the other to smack the boy across the back of the head, hard. Nick yelped and Monroe sniggered, Nick redoubled his efforts to escape Renard's grip.

"Good Lord, have they been like this the whole time?" asked Renard as he shoved Nick into one of the chairs in front of his desk, "You'd best stay there unless you want to end up in a jail cell" he added as Nick made to get.

"You too," he said pointing to the other chair as Monroe sniggered again.

"I'm not sitting next to a grimm," said Monroe stubbornly. Sean grabbed him by his collar and shoved him in his chair, without another word.

"Stay," he ordered before turning his attention back to Hank.

"They were trying to kill each other when I found them. I had to threaten to shoot them just to get them to stop. Then they started yelling," Hank told Sean. Sean started to respond but never got to as Nick had chosen to take advantage of the adults being distracted by slipping his handcuffs and realizing he had a gun. He was about to shoot Monroe. Renard took a second to roll his eyes before he grabbed Nick by his collar and slammed him face-first over his desk and disarmed him. As before, Nick fought him and as before, it got him exactly nowhere.

"Let me explain something to you, boy. I am in charge here, not you. You're going to shut up and do what we tell you to or this is going to get very bad for you very fast. Do you understand me?" Renard told Nick. He meant every word of it. He knew absolutely no one who would tolerate a child acting the way Nick was. Even if the Grimm was over thirty years old, right he looked and was acting like a child and Renard was going to treat him like one.

Renard wouldn't have gotten away with the kind of behavior Nick was displaying when he was five, never mind fifteen. If Nick kept this up he was going to get exactly was Renard would've gotten for misbehaving and sitting down comfortably would be a distant memory for the troublesome boy.

"I heard you," Nick muttered.

"That is not how you answer an adult," Renard told Nick, still holding the young grimm down.

"Yes," Nick said.

"Keep going," Renard said.

"Yes, sir, I understand," Nick spoke clearly now.

"Good boy," Renard praised as he released Nick, who quickly returned to his chair.

"Hank, take the cuffs off Monroe. I think they'll behave now," Renard told Hank. Monroe was staring at Renard with wide eyes and vigorously nodded in agreement when Renard looked at him. He seemed to understand that the threat Renard had delivered to Nick applied to him as well.

"Can I ask a question please, sir?" Nick asked, as Hank uncuffed Monroe, unrecognizably polite compared to before.

"You just did, but you _may_ ask another," Renard responded.

"Um…Right, what's a… um what is it the mons- I mean Monroe keeps calling me?" he asked.

"A Grimm, you're a Grimm. A Grimm is a special kind of person who can see other people who are called Wesen. There are many different kinds of Wesen, Monroe is a kind called a Blutbad. When a Wesen changes into their other form, they call it woging. Grimms hunt down and kill bad Wesen, well, adult Grimms do anyway. You're a little young for that yet. Grimms only the bad ones, the good ones they don't bother or even befriend. Just to be clear Monroe is not a bad Wesen so you're to stop trying to kill him and Monroe you're going to stop trying to kill Nick. Are we clear?" he ended his explanation with a question.

"Yes, sir" muttered the boys to their shoes.

Renard frowned, "Eyes on me and speak up."

Nick and Monroe forced themselves to look at Renard's face before saying "Yes, sir" in clear voices.

"May I ask a question?" asked Monroe.

"Go ahead," Renard told him.

"You know our names, what are yours?" he asked.

"My name is Sean Renard, you can call me sir," said Renard.

"My name is Hank Griffin but Hank is okay with me," said Hank, he smiled at the boys now. He no longer felt the need to make the boys behave, the way he saw it Sean had that well under control.

"All right now that we're all acquainted I'm taking you two to see a woman named Rosalee. She may be able to help you. She's a Wesen, a kind called a Fuchsbau, no attacking her, be polite and respectful. Oh, and Nick, If you have any more weapons hand them over," Sean told them. Nick sighed, reached into his boot and pulled out a silver dagger that he handed to Renard, then pulled out his crossbow and surrendered _that_ too. Renard took them and Nick's gun and locked them in a drawer in his desk.

"You'll get them back when I'm convinced you won't try to kill anyone with them, " he told Nick, who simply looked down.

"All right, come one boys, let's go."

 **Wow, Nick's a real brat and Monroe's not much better. Luckily Renard put them in their place fast, he's apparently a very strict babysitter. Don't worry Rosalee with cuddle them and make them all loved. I decided someone had to be strict because I knew Rosalee would cuddle and mother them. Young Nick and Monroe probably look like lost puppies, especially after Renard scolding them. I decided Renard could be the strict one because it seems to fit with him.**

 **Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'd really like some reviews to tell me how I'm doing with this. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story since I'm not getting much of a response. If you would like me to continue please review.**

Rosalee wasn't as surprised as she could've been. Thankfully, Hank had had the forethought to call her and tell her what happened and who they were bringing to the spice shop. The sight of Nick and Monroe at fifteen was absolutely adorable. They were quiet and both staring at the ground with lost puppy looks on their faces until Renard nudged them and said, "Be polite, say hello."

"Hello, I'm Monroe," said Monroe, raising his eyes to look at Rosalee.

"And I'm Nick "said Nick, also looking at Rosalee.

"Well, hello, Monroe and Nick, I'm Rosalee," she said kindly, not missing a beat even though teenage versions of her husband and his best friend were introducing themselves as if they had never met before. Rosalee kept looking at the boys, they were so cute she wanted to take pictures and looked so lost she wanted to cuddle them until they felt better and smiled for her. She straightened though, she had a feeling there would be time for that later.

"Well, I bet the two of you are hungry, growing boys and both so thin, especially you, Nick. How about you go across the street and get something to eat?" she said, handing them money, "Take your time, we're not going anywhere. We'll be in the back room when you get back," Rosalee continued pointing out the doors to them.

When Nick and Monroe were gone Renard looked at Rosalee, "I'm guessing you can't wait to have children of your own to spoil. Try to remember these ones we are trying to back into productive adults."

"Well, if a hexenbiest did do this to them I would need to know which spell she used if I had even chance of turning them back into their normal selves. If we even can turn them back, I guess the biggest question is what do we do with them until we can find out what happened," Rosalee explained.

"Why do we need to do anything with them?" Hank asked.

"They're fifteen Hank, we have to do something with them. I suggest we sign them up for school," Renard responded.

"You want to send them to _high school?"_ asked Rosalee, aghast.

"They already survived it once, it won't kill them. We all have jobs, we can't watch them all the time and Hank you saw the way they were acting at the office, we can't leave them unsupervised," Renard reasoned.

"They seemed perfectly well-behaved when they were here," Rosalee retorted.

"Because I put the fear of god into them before we came here," Renard said calmly, "that only lasts so long in teenagers. What I saw of those two, I have doubts about the continued safety of the other side of the street."

"So I guess that means we're back to what are we going to do with them?" said Hank.

"They're not telling us something," said Nick sitting down next to Monroe with a burger, fries, and a milkshake.

"Go away, Little Grimm or I'll eat _you,_ " Monroegrowled. Nick frowned.

"C'mon you must know they're not telling us everything! For starters where's my aunt? How did we end up in the forest? How does somebody just become a Grimm?" Nick tried again.

"Look, man, leave me alone. The more you talk to me the more tempted I am to kill you and that man – Renard I think he said- will probably be really pissed if one of us kills the other!" Monroe responded, losing what little patience the young Blutbad had.

"Like you could kill me," Nick muttered skeptically under his breath.

Monroe of course, heard him just fine and lost his temper. He punched Nick in the jaw, knocking the young grimm to the ground. Nick jumped right back to his feet and tackled Monroe. This was as far as they got before two of the other customers got up and separated the two boys.

"Who do you two belong to?" asked the man who was trying to keep Monroe still but having a hard time of it as, while young and slim, Monroe still had Blutbad strength.

An exasperated sigh was heard followed by Renard's voice, "They belong to me."

Renard, Rosalee, and Hank, looked from Nick, who was wearing his milkshake, to Monroe, who had a hamburger bun stuck to the side of his face, and shook their heads.

"He started it!" accused Nick, pointing at Monroe as both boys were released.

"I didn't start it you did!" Monroe protested.

"I didn't throw the first pu-"Nick began before Renard cut him off.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it," he growled, leading them back to the spice shop.

When they were inside, Sean turned around to look at Nick and Monroe, "What the hell was that!?" he demanded. Both boys began speaking at the same time, accusing the other of starting the fight, calling each other names, and eventually both told Sean he was an idiot. That was the end of Sean's patience.

"You can both find yourselves a corner," he said, pointing to the back room.

"I'm not _six_!" yelled Monroe.

"You're not my father!" protested Nick.

"The way the both of you are behaving you could've fooled me. I meant it pick a corner!" Renard yelled.

"Calm down, all of you, this isn't helping," said Rosalee calmly, coming to stand in between Renard and the boys, holding up her hands in a calming gesture.

Renard took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "Go in the back room and sit down, the adults need to talk. Don't fight with each other." This time, Nick and Monroe did as they were told.

They'd been in the back room for a few minutes before Nick spoke, "Hey. Monroe?"

"Yeah?" Monroe asked.

"I have an idea," Nick said.

"What would that be?" asked Monroe.

"You know they're keeping something from us, right?" Nick continued.

"That's pretty obvious. I mean, where are my parents? Where are yours?" came Monroe's response.

"My parents are dead, they died in a car crash when I was twelve," said Nick quietly.

"Oh, sorry, but who looks after you?" asked Monroe.

"My aunt," Nick said offhandedly, "But back to what we were talking about. While fighting with you is fun it's certainly not doing us any good and I'm half-convinced Renard will strangle us if we keep this up. Now, if we stop fighting and work together we may just find out what the hell is going on."

"You want an alliance between a Blutbad and a Grimm? Are you serious?" Monroe asked.

"Nothing permanent, just until we find out what's happening," clarified Nick.

Monroe considered this for a moment, "Okay, you've got yourself a deal, baby Grimm."


End file.
